comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Appa (Earth-1529)
Appa is Avatar Aang's loyal flying bison, whom he shared a strong bond, as well as Momo, remaining as one of the few traces of the Air Nomad civilization. As a flying bison, Appa was able to fly in spite of his massive weight, which he accomplished through airbending. He served as the primary means of transportation for Team Avatar and later Team Kakashi. Biography Early life .]] Appa met Kushina Uzumaki at the Eastern Air Temple when he was still a young calf. As per Air Nomad customs, young monks-in-training had to meet and chose their future companions, whom they would bond for the rest of their lives. The mother of the herd directed her calves to meet the young monks. Kushina quickly went forward, offering an apple for Appa, and the two instantly became best friends. Journey to the North Minutes before the Air Nomad Genocide, Aang overheard a conversation between the monks that wanted to separate him from Monk Gyatso, leading him to run away in fear, using Appa to escape from the Southern Air Temple. Confused, Appa did not where he was going, and as Aang flew him over the ocean, the two were caught into a vicious storm that pushed them underwater by stirring up the wind and the waves. Both Aang and Appa fell unconscious, but as he faced a life-or-death situation, Aang entered the Avatar State, freezing himself and Appa in an iceberg. The two were stuck in hibernation alongside Aang for one hundred years until they were discovered by Katara and Sokka, two siblings belonging to the Southern Water Tribe in the Land of Water. Afterwards, Appa became the trio's main form of transportation. Together with Team Avatar, Appa helped them fight against Azula, Sasuke Uchiha, and their team with the aid of Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki in Ba Sing Se, unaware of their status as members of the Akatsuki. After meeting Naruto Uzumaki, Iroh, and Zuko, Appa became a friend of Naruto and went to live on Konohagakure, where Aang would complete his lightningbending and earthbending training under Kakashi Hatake and Toph Beifong, with an additional woodbending training by Yamato. Disappearance .]] Appa became lost for the span of five weeks while Team Kakashi traveled through the Land of Earth after being kidnapped by a group of Sandbender Tribesmen in the middle of the massive Si Wong Desert, while Team Kakashi were trapped in an underground spirit library. After neutralizing some of the sandbenders, Team Kakashi discovered Appa had been sold by them to the beetle-headed merchants, who in turn sold him to a circus, where a sadistic trainer attempted to make the bison a part of his show. With the help of a caring boy, Appa was able to escape from the circus and fly back to the Si Wong Desert in a matter of days, where he last saw Aang. Understanding his friends were no longer there, he attempted to fly back to Konohagakure in the Land of Fire until he passed out near the shores of the Kyoshi Island. He was then saved by the Kyoshi Warriors, healing his many wounds, both physical and emotional. Knowing who Naruto was duo to a mission he performed with them one year earlier, the Kyoshi Warriors were thwarted by Azula and Sasuke, who attacked them. Appa was forced to escape with the help of Suki while the Warriors attempted to delay the Land of Fire girls and the Otogakure shinobi. On his journey, Appa ended encountering Guru Pathik in the Eastern Air Temple, where the guru told Appa about Naruto's location after he read the bison's energy. Appa flew to Ba Sing Se as a result, only to be captured by Long Feng. Personality Category:Earth-1529 Category:Characters of Earth-1529 Category:Males of Earth-1529 Category:Flying bison of Earth-1529 Category:Fauna of Earth-1529 Category:Airbenders of Earth-1529 Category:Team Kakashi members (Earth-1529) Category:Characters Category:Flight Category:Air Nomads of Earth-1529 Category:Males Category:Brown Eyes Category:Created by Draft227